Recuerdo
by Maslany
Summary: Luego de todo, aun puedo recordar aquél extraño día con la Serpiente, Slytherin y Gryffindor son sinónimos de adversarios, de eternos enemigos, pero para mi ver las cosas no son como aparentan. Pansy/Hermione. One-Shot. Yuri/Femslash


**Rating:** TP

**Disclaimer**: Ambas personajes, el lugar y todo lo relacionado, pertenece a J.K. Rowling de sus libros Harry Potter, la trama o lo escrito es lo único que me pertenece.

**Avisos:** No Spoilers, solo romance y Femslash.

**Comentarios:** Casi ninguno, tan solo disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Seleccionaba entre las ropas del armario cuales serían mis afortunadas compañeras de este viaje, entre muchas telas, formas y texturas, tome las mejores, las cómodas, las indispensables, las elegantes. Y en resumen las que necesitaría en mi maleta. Los zapatos me costaron elegir pero sin pensarlo más, como no acostumbro a hacerlo porque soy muy mental y ordenada, lleve la mayoría, ocupando ya mucho espacio entre la ropa y los libros, pero no era algo por lo que sufriera demasiado. Sin mis libros estaría pérdida, aburrida, aturdida, y mucho más, ellos son gran parte de mí, así que no pensaba remplazar ni uno por un simple par de zapatos de marca, sinceramente no era algo de mi estilo preocuparme por ellos, moda es moda, pero el estudio, el conocimiento y la razón están primero en mí siempre.

Ya no quedaba mucho por empacar, el viaje estaba cerca y sé que no volvería para arrepentirme por un par de cosas en mi equipaje, ya había preparado meses y meses antes todo lo que pensé como indispensable. No quedaba más de esas cosas en esta casa, solo las superficiales. No estaba asustada por fallar en mi organización, lo estaba por la emoción y la incertidumbre que las horas siguientes harán de sala de espera para luego darle lugar a estallar, una vez aterrizado el vuelo.

Crookshanks se paseaba con pereza por mi camino, parecía inmune al mundo de emociones que sucedían en mi cabeza, dichoso gato, pensé, no había forma para mí de estar como lo está el. Mis pasos son decididos y mis movimientos calmados, y lentos, que contrastaban con ese torbellino en mi cabeza. El felino olisqueo mi maleta en búsqueda de un aperitivo o dándome una segunda inspección, que finalizó con un movimiento lleno de gracia de su cola y el regalo de su mirada serena de aprobación.

No es que este loca, simplemente me gusta pensar en el cómo mucho más que una mascota, es un compañero con quien compartí hasta más tiempo que con mis extraordinarios amigos llevadores de tantas aventuras en sus espaldas, y ahora en la mía.

Estaba por emprender la siguiente, la aventura de dejar todo lo que conocía y amaba, también lo que odiaba, atrás. Dejar todo en este lugar que tanto me dio. Tendría que decir adiós a muchos ojos llenos de historias compartidas conmigo, a otros indiferentes en la superficie pero con cierto cariño resguardado en el interior hacía mí. No pensé en como contarles a mis padres de lo que haría, ni a mis amigos cercanos o no tanto, tampoco a mi segunda familia, los Weasley; todos ellos tenían tanto de mí en sus corazones como yo de ellos en el mío, no sería fácil decirles que repentinamente emprenderé hacía lo desconocido, aunque confiasen en mí y quisieran lo mejor, sé que les sentaría algo mal mi partida; pero todo ya estaba hecho. Iba a partir a una nueva vida, reconstruyendo los escombros de todo que dejo la guerra.

Lo estaba firmando en el momento en que buscaba las últimas prendas, para el último espacio de la gran maleta que ya casi se veía rebosante de mí.

Había asegurado guardar cada cosa impredecible para mi día a día fuera de casa, de todo tipo de cosas por si tuviera alguna emergencia, pero lo más importante, lo que más me asegure de llevar a pesar de su poca utilidad cotidiana, fueron los recuerdos, que yacían guardados en pequeñas y grandes cosas normales, pero con un gran significado que les dio el motivo, el tiempo, o la persona que me las dio. Esas cosas con las que sabes que una mirada basta para abrir todo un mundo con esa persona en especial, ya sea que no esté ahora contigo, no en esta existencia, o que simplemente deseas recordar aquel momento maravilloso con ella, siempre tendrás ese significante objeto para hacer de paso entre los tiempos pasados, aun mejor que cualquier giratiempos que una profesora pueda prestarte.

Ya casi en el final, y comienzo de mis futuras nostalgias. Estaba allí, una larga pero angosta bufanda de color verde esmeralda y plata, colgada del último perchero anterior a una camisa que opte por guardar. Llevaba el escudo con esa tan característica serpiente, venenosa como sus integrantes, escurridiza y sobretodo cambiante... Tiempo atrás me preguntaría el por qué de algo tan ajeno a mí, a mi casa, y a mis amigos, estaba colgada dentro de aquel armario; nunca imaginaria que sería mía, ni mucho menos la forma en que la conseguí.

Ahora, tiempo después, la miro con cariño y un extraño sentimiento de melancolía.

Tejida perfectamente, hebra por hebra, con dos colores preciosos. Tal y como el cielo en ese día.

"La nieve era mi compañera, lo que había sido un sol brillante y un cielo azul precioso, se transformó en esa noche fría de invierno, el tiempo transcurrió rápido pero no parecí notarlo.

El viento buscaba consolarme por los mil y un tormentos que molestaban a mi temple sobre los problemas que compartía con mucha otra gente en este tiempo. La decisiones que se avecinaban eran difíciles, solo se comparaban con los retos que junto con la crueldad nos observaban en el horizonte, sea donde fuese que nos dirijamos, estaban allí, esperándonos de brazos abiertos.

Pensé que oculta aquí entre el níveo paisaje en las afueras de Hogsmeade recuperaría fuerzas, o me daría un respiro en todo este aplastante caos que era el mundo. Y sin efecto me resigne a al menos buscar consuelo del silencio.

Pase lo que fueron horas en el frío asiento de madera natural que antes enfilaba al lado de sus amigos Robles o pinos. No sentía más que frío, en mi cuerpo, cada parte donde la entrada que mi traje no cubría y en donde la piel yacía desnuda sin miramientos, no pensaba en buscarle solución, no me importaba el impacto que causaba haciéndome insensible con cada segundo que pasara, porque simplemente no era nada comparado a los problemas reales en los que vivía. Una guerra inminente se avecinaba, y nada la podría parar.

Frío, en mis pensamientos que de tanto escarmiento perdieron todo lo que los hacía perceptivos a la felicidad, o fe en el mañana, en la gente, en todo. En mis ojos, que ya no tenían que llorar. En mi alma, que fue repartida y apresada en los que perecieron en la oscuridad. Y en mi corazón, que aun latía de pena y tristeza.

Mi ensimismamiento llegaba a ocupar todo el ambiente, y mucho más, no estaba nadie más que yo, mis sufrimientos, las lágrimas pasajeras pero constantes en sus viajes de retorno, y el silencio de la hermosa noche que presenciaba en este claro. Me rodeaba aquel manto de cansancio y energía que solo se debatían como lo hacía mi esperanza con mis miedos en el interior de mi cabeza.

Sin decir nada, sin hacer algún ruido que pudiera haber percibido, y más importante, sin permiso. Una chica de cabellos negros lacios y corto peinado, ropa conocida, con toques de su propia casa. Que consigo llevaba la expresión más impasible que jamás aprecie en sus refinadas facciones, aquellas que conocía tan bien como su habitual dicción amenazadora y tan venenosa haciéndole honor a Slytherin, las serpientes más letales del lugar, se sentó a mi lado, sin miramientos ni comentarios por mi lucir.

-¿Parkinson…?- pregunte al encontrarme con su presencia repentina desde mi percepción.

Ella solo me observo, con una mirada indescifrable y una tranquilidad inentendible. No me apetecía su compañía, entre tantas candidatas a serlo la serpiente no era una, su presencia normalmente era un tormento, una molestia, una desazón cargada de improperios o simplemente miradas denigrantes. Su imagen solo convocaba a la incomodidad, junto con hacerme sentir antipatía por nuestra enemistad.

No sabía que tramaba al acercarse a mí en momentos como estos. Solo podía imaginar lo peor, y lo peor era el adjetivo que definía nuestros encuentros, así que era un anticipo que en mi mente sonaba muy acertado. La chica indiferente a mis predicciones, llevaba consigo un halo de misterio, muy cambiante. Intenté creer en la teoría de que se encontraba para asegurar que sintiera miseria, era algo fácil conociéndola, pero un sentimiento de neutralidad me embriagaba.

No quería su compañía, o no me apetecía. Mi mente presa de la incertidumbre, acepto el plan de esperar a ver que ocultaba en su silencio, y averiguar que era la causa de que no sintiera la apatía con su presencia, sino una simple molestia.

Su mirada se tornó más suave, justo a tiempo para notarlo antes de que la apartara de mí. Eso me confundió aún más. Era la primera vez que presenciaba una mirada así en sus ojos. Limpie con premura las lágrimas que aun recorrían mis mejillas, aunque sinsentido porque ya fueron vistas por la persona que menos tendría que haberlas visto.

-No estoy de humor para esto- dije anticipando cualquier jugada que planeara- te pido con respeto que te marches-

No regreso su mirada, solo se quedó sin hacer nada, ninguna respuesta o indicio de que fuera a levantarse. Tenía que molestarme, sentirme ofendida por ignorarme, y llenarme de coraje para echarla. Pero contrariando todo lo que consideraba normal, no siento siquiera una pisca de energía destinada a enfrentarla, como si me rindiera sin siquiera tener una batalla como escenario, estando ella tan tranquila no podía sentir enemistad que considere tenerle todo este tiempo. Mi cabeza baja dejaba a la vista el escarchado suelo que mis pies pisaban, el hielo me rodeaba pero no sentía nada, ya estaba entumecida del frío, así que el único que me afectaba era el del cambio de actitud que llevaba la serpiente.

-¿Qué quieres?- mis lágrimas brotaban lentamente como repetidamente hizo todo este día. Ignore el muy cercano quiebre que mi voz evito solo a unas palabras.

-Nada- respondió al fin. Su voz aún más cambiada que su expresión y presencia. Quise notar algún rastro de mentira, maldad, frialdad, en ella, algo con lo que sostener que no venía para nada bueno, algo. Pero no fue más que un sorprendente tono de normalidad, con el que por ejemplo yo le hablaría a Ginny, Harry o Ron.

Incrédula de todo, de esta chica que llevaba la imagen de Pansy Parkinson pero no su actitud altanera, ególatra, superior, molesta, no atine a responder nada, no era una pregunta no fue siquiera un nexo para comenzar una conversación, pero no la contradije o interrogue, simplemente algo me detuvo. Yo misma me detuve, el desconcierto que me arrebataba la lógica me dejo indefensa ante ella.

Mi cuerpo giro apuntando en diagonal contraria a donde la intrusa yacía. Estaba débil, insegura y confundida, no sabía cómo enfrentarme a algo que no me está dando pelea, como molestarme ante algo que simplemente no se prestaba para ello. El correr del tiempo se llevó todo pensamiento que me corroía sobre la serpiente, la noche aún era joven, llena de poder para despojarme del tormento que fue interrumpido momentáneamente y que regreso a la partida de la confusión.

Sollozaba casi insonora, el malestar, el frio, el todo mal que me acosaba y destinaba acosarme, estaban presentes aquí golpeándome más fríamente que la nieve. Mi silenciosa compañera no intervino, no detuvo mi sufrimiento. Le agradecí muy dentro mío que no haya interrumpido nada de él, porque me descargaba, de cierta forma, dolía mucho, pero lo necesitaba.

Mis manos ya tomaban color violáceo, mis mejillas seguramente rojo pálidas y mis labios tiritaban, todo por el clima, y por el llanto que salía desprevenido.

Rompiendo a llorar, mis ojos dieron paso a más de una línea de lágrimas, todo lo que pudo dejar caer, cayo deslizándose por mis mejillas, pasando por mis labios y derrumbándose gota por gota hasta dar en mi pantalón. La desesperación se hizo notar en la salida de la angustia, llevándome a un extraño y conocido dolor que se apodero de mi pecho.

En medio de mi impotencia, la espectadora paso a escena. Su mano recorrió con cariño mi espalda, aun dándome mi espacio trato de reconfortarme. Ninguna palabra salió de mi boca más que los gimoteos lastimeros. Cubrí con mis manos el rostro lleno de lágrimas que portaba.

Lentamente la serpiente se deslizo a mí, ya no sabía si algo de desconfianza aún tenía en mi mente, no podía pensar en nada, estaba sumida en mi acto, y como alguien que necesita de un desahogo me deje rodear por sus brazos.

Pansy no se inmuto cuando voltee y ocupe su pecho como mi refugio ante tantos sentimientos, más que nada, parecía estar preparada para ello, su respuesta de abrazarme con decisión y caricias en la espalda, no eran algo nato de ella, ni mucho menos de algún Slytherin que conociera, y al hacerlo con naturalidad, casi como necesidad, me hizo volver a pensármelo.

Sujeté el llanto, una pequeña parte de la normal Hermione Granger que me quedaba, estaba actuando inconscientemente, ella nunca se mostraría débil, tan débil y desprotegida, como lo estaba haciendo a esa chica, parecía repetirse mi conciencia. Los dedos de ella pasaron calmosamente por mi cabello, sin abandonar el abrazo que sostenía con la otra mano.

-No te contengas, déjate llevar- me dijo con un tono tan acogedor, que de forma tan inconsciente como me contuve, me permití continuar. Envolví su cintura con mis brazos, su cercanía me estaba provocando un extraño bienestar, sus palabras por pocas que fuesen llegaban a reconfortarme, sus caricias impregnadas de un aún desconocido cariño me calmaban.

Lloré durante lo que sentí como una hora, o cercana a ella. El tiempo transcurría lentamente, como el efecto de ella en mí, me hizo sentir como todo paulatinamente se tranquilizaba en mi interior, como me calmaba.

Todo el frío que tenía era llevado lejos por esta nueva y misteriosa Pansy. El frío voraz que inhabilitaba mis manos, perdió contra el calor del interior de su gabardina negra, que las recibió como invitadas, tomando ambas y guiándolas al interior, permitiéndome que siga abrazando su cuerpo pero debajo de su abrigo.

El frio aterrador de mi rostro desapareció con una caricia de su mano, mirándome con empatía y ternura, cambio mí congelada mirada. Su figura cercana a mí, tan solo con estar, llenaba las grietas de mis pensamientos heridos y maltratados.

-tranquila- me dijo sosteniéndome protectoramente. Su pecho era ya mi guarida, me establecí allí, tanto calor que poseía me mantenía sin moverme ni un centímetro.

La nieve aun caía, tan blanca y pura como siempre, ajena a todo, ya no era mi compañera, no lo era en absoluto. Aquel frío desgarrador nunca podría serlo. Lo que necesitaba era calor, extraño porque no lo pensé hasta sentirlo. El viento no me consolaba, no me calmaba, ni me ayudaba, solo mantenía en movimiento lo que mi mente llevase en ella. Las caricias eran mi consuelo y mi sosiego. Tantas cosas habían pasado por mi cabeza antes de la media noche, llenándome de ideas negativas, visiones de los problemas que enfrentaría, y de las imperdibles encrucijadas que mi camino tomaría en aquel escenario de muerte, todo horrible y devastador.

Hasta que quien menos espere, y mucho menos imagine, fue mi compañera en el navío de las aguas turbadas de mis emociones. Me condujo a la quietud con solo unos movimientos. Sus palabras recompusieron mi temblé, y mi tranquilidad.

Busco peinarme algo de lo sucedido que delataba mi cabello, con afecto pasaba su mano posando un mechón detrás de mí oreja. La pelinegra me miro atenta a cualquier cambio, sus ojos oscuros y más profundos de lo que alguna vez note casualmente, serenos, registraban los míos.

Mantuvo por unos minutos eso. Su presencia no podía parecerme más acertada, había visto una parte de ella que desconocía totalmente, tan gentil, cariñosa, cuidadosa y sobretodo tan cálida, enjuicie mal por lo que conocía de ella y donde estaba, no reconocía que alguien en Slytherin pudiera tener tal calidez, como si fueran de verdad solo serpientes de sangre fría al igual que sus sentimientos y acciones, pero me equivoque.

Dejo sus caricias y convoco mi atención con su voz

-¿Mejor, Granger?- pregunto sonriendo con dejos de la actitud que normalmente muestra, aun sin quitar el cariño en sus palabras.

-si…- admití, desde que ella me acompaño y mostro ese lado, ningún problema regreso, o se recompuso de su ataque.

-Bien- dijo y acto seguido, tiro de su bufanda, deslizándola por su cuello hasta mis hombros y con sutileza acomodo alrededor de mi cuello. Su perfume se coló por mi sentido, un placentero aroma, que de verdad podía saber que sentaba muy bien en ella. Me deje envolver por su calor completamente.

Ella se aproximó, plantando un beso en mí frente al concluir definitivamente el recorrido de sus manos por mi mejilla.

-No hace falta que me la devuelvas. Considérala…un regalo – parecía debatir entre "de mi parte" y "de despedida". Pero la relación de ambas nunca fue algo ni cercano a la amistad, ambas estarían lejanas a lo que son y su cercanía. Pero deseaba, por más extraño que me resultaba, que me diga esas cosas como si nunca fuésemos enemigas. Como si todo el tiempo peleando nunca hubiese existido, y solo este…este momento, en el que vi a la verdadera Pansy Parkinson, sin máscaras, sin presión por caber en el molde que el linaje le concedió, y sin escrúpulos. En el que presencio mi lado más débil y frágil, fuésemos amigas o tal vez más.

-Claro- respondí soslayando lo que llevaría a un incómodo momento. Ya tenía mucho material para eso, no necesitaba agregar más.

El cálido y acogedor ambiente que se creó entre ambas, comenzó a esfumarse, junto con las nubes dando paso al cielo perfecto para observar cada estrella y constelación. Contrastando con las luces que se veían en la lejanía, pertenecientes a todo Hogsmaid. Todo lo que llego a mantenernos cercanas lo estábamos dejando partir libremente, no pensaba en que no quisiera conservar algo, pero…simplemente no se puede.

Luego de unas horas, cuando el sol comience a salir, el castillo se llene de alumnos rondando en el, en el momento en el que todo se derrumbe por la situación en la que nos está llevando el actual poder del recién retornado Voldemort, donde el que sobreviva no volverá a ser el mismo.

Volveremos a ser lo que éramos, un par de desconocidas, rivales, enemigas, una leona y una serpiente. Nunca dejaremos de ser Gryffindor y Slytherin. Lo que fue un extraño momento, será eso, solo un extraño momento. No habrá más miradas profundas en sus ojos oscuros, no más calor y sonrisas amistosas. Nada. Solo nos quedara guardarlo como recuerdos.

En una última sonrisa, se marchó. El frío ya no lo sentía, esa bufanda no solo me calentaba, era algo más difícil de expresar, como si todo lo sucedido estuviese protegido por ella, esta simple prenda.

Ella casi estaba por perderse del límite donde mi voz le alcanzara.

-¡Pansy Parkinson!- Llame automáticamente su atención. Se detuvo a solo un paso más dado, y giro su cabeza en mi encuentro.

Con una mirada me pregunto qué pasaba, sin palabras. Y yo tarde un poco responderle, fue un impulso, un raro impulso el que me llevo a no dejarla ir, había algo que aun necesitaba saber, algo que me ocultaba. Toda su actitud de demostró y lo seguía haciendo, que había algo que sus labios añoraban decirme, pero no pudieron.

Sus ojos expectantes a mí, me hicieron darme cuenta de que no sería fácil preguntarle, algo más me lo impedía. No sé qué, pero algo no me dejaría hacer esa pregunta que para mi es crucial.

Sonreí, nada podía hacer, si lo intentaba presentía que nada bueno vendría con ello. Así que le dije lo más sincero que tenía para decirle ahora.

-gracias-

Me devolvió la sonrisa, pero más serena. Y retomo su camino desapareciendo de mi vista. Nunca fue tan extraño mirar hacía las luces de ese horizonte.

La confusión reclamo su lugar en mi cerebro, y solo pude contestarle con una mirada hacía aquel trozo de hebras color verde esmeralda y plata que con el mismo halo de misterio que quien lo poseyó antes.

Así pase la última noche antes de mi partida a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, recordando la más inesperada y cálida compañía con la que la pase."

Me quede observándola... Llevando el escudo con esa tan característica serpiente, venenosa como sus integrantes, escurridiza y sobretodo cambiante, cambiante como Pansy Parkinson.

Ahora al verla, me es tan familiar, tan normal en tenerla en mis manos, que en ningún momento dudaría que hacer algo así en mi casa. Es algo, el único fragmento que une a esa chica tan egoísta, creída, y malvada, tan asertiva, cariñosa y calmada, conmigo, a Slytherin con una Gryffindor.

Con nostalgia la guarde dentro de la maleta, verla me dio fuerzas para evitar toda duda que se presentara en mí, tal y como hizo en su momento. Ya todo estaba listo.

Definitivamente fue una noche que nunca olvidare, como un preciado recuerdo de ella.


End file.
